Transformation
by fallen-forgotten-faith
Summary: When a girl likes a guy who is gay, what will she do? The answer is obvious. Become a boy.Jak x Gome .
1. girl to boy

Hi! This is another Jako x Gome fic ( high school setting again) … hope it turns out well XD ( though I can't bring myself to imagine Kagome with spiked hair – oh, and what Kagome does is what the butches/dykes over here do)

Kagome was hopelessly stubborn.

Despite her mum threatening to disown her, and her best friends Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha ( her ex-crush) freaking out, she'd gone ahead and done it.

She'd spiked her hair; and bought the boys' uniform.

She had even binded her chest with bandages to make it a little flatter (much as it hurt), and donated all her pretty little dresses and skirts to charity.

And in a last act of defiance, she had sworn that from now on she would wear ONLY baggy clothes that were at least an 'L', even though she was an 'S'.

This wasn't because she was in the 'I- must-rebel' phase of her life, no.

And it wasn't because her mum refused to get her a kitty to call her own.

It was most DEFINITELY NOT because she'd decided at 15 that she was going to become a lesbian.

It was all because of a guy.

A gay guy, at that.

For the fifth time that morning, Kagome checked her reflection in the mirror, and with a contented little smile, left for school.

At first, not even her gang recognized her. When she told them who she was (and even produced her student identity card when they refused to accept that she was, in fact, Kagome), they'd gawked, and shrieked, and shook their heads in disappointment.

When in actual fact none of them knew the reason behind what she'd done.

"I just cannot believe you, Kagome," exclaimed Sango, as they passed by a group of giggling girls who were obviously checking Kagome out. "This is ridiculous."

"No it's not," Kagome argued, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Sango sighed, raised an eyebrow and said: " I hate to admit it, but… you do look good as a boy. "

Kagome beamed at the compliment. "Thanks. I just hope it's good enough for…" she cut herself short as she spotted a certain someone, wearing the standard girls' uniform and lots of makeup.

Jakotsu.

The reason why she had "gone crazy".

Sango blinked. "Hello, Kagome? Who or what do you hope it's good enough for? Hello?" she tried poking Kagome's cheek (something she knew Gome would be annoyed at) , but got no response.

"Um… Gome??" She was even calling Kagome her most hated nickname now. Yet Kagome still stood there in a trance-like state.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sango talking to her, and felt Sango prod her cheek (which she felt was extremely rude and annoying) , but whatever Sango had said just flitted away like a butterfly.

Just a few metres away, in front of the classroom they were supposed to enter was Jakotsu, flirting with one of the hotties in their class. (yup, she was in the same class as he was.)

She didn't think it would affect her, but it did. She felt that all too familiar pang of jealousy, and suddenly snapping out of her little trance, began to walk.

It was time to make her debut.


	2. how it began

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I always find writing Jako x Gome fics fun!! Because it's such a weird pairing… but I like it! Sorry for all the exclamation marks! Now… on with the story!

Kagome slumped back in her seat with a sigh.

Okay, so he _hadn't_ noticed her outside after all, since he was too busy trying to charm the other guy (who wasn't even that handsome, in her opinion).

That was when she began to doubt if it had all been worth it or not.

But when she recalled how she fell for him… her doubts disappeared.

_Flashback(beginning of the school term)_

"Kagome! There's this girl who just won't quit pestering Inuyasha! You've got to hurry over! They're at the canteen!" Sango cried, forcing Kagome to run all the way from the library to the canteen (a long distance, to tell the truth), just to see who that daring girl was, bugging her crush.

Fine, so her crush wasn't hers, but she still had a right to know who else was interested in being competition, didn't she?

"Inuyasha!" she called out, panting, the moment they reached the canteen and found out where he (and the unidentified girl) was.

He turned,and gave her a pleading look that screamed "Save me!" as his ears were being rubbed. A face poked out from behind him, and Kagome's eyes widened. It was her new classmate, who had originally been from 3-2. According to her friends in 3-2, he was gay and wore the girls' uniform (the school hadn't protested, surprisingly). He didn't have friends, mostly because the straight guys were afraid of him and the girls didn't want him hitting on their boyfriends.

She started to laugh.

She didn't know why, but it was funny to think that Jakotsu, of all people, would like Inuyasha.

Jakotsu stepped out from behind Inuyasha, and demanded to know why she was giggling away; peppering his question with many vulgarities, which Kagome heard was reserved only for anyone who was a girl.

Instantly she ceased all laughter, and stared at him.

It was kind of a glance, just to see what he looked like. Messy was a word that summed it all up.

"Why do you like Inuyasha, then?" she asked.

Jakotsu smirked. " Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed. Somehow she knew that HE knew that she didn't have a boyfriend, let alone one named Inuyasha. "No," she squeaked, her previous confidence slowly disappearing.

"Then I can do whatever I want… no?" he asked, with a sly smile.

She sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes… you can do whatever you want with him."

"Good." And he wrinkled his nose, cocked his head sideways and added, "Riddance."

_End of Flashback_

That little action was probably what made her like him. It made him seem so adorable. (She refused to use cute, seeing as it meant ugly but adorable)

It was probably a good thing he didn't ask for her name back then; and an even better thing that teachers in her school memorized everyone's names and faces at the beginning of the year, and therefore had absolutely no need for roll call. (Plus, when they wanted to pick you for something, they pointed. Or they would call your surname.)

So in essence, that would mean he would NEVER know she was a girl. Well, unless he was really observant, but she didn't think so.

She decided it was time to take action; and make the first move.

Maybe after school?

_After school_

The past week, Kagome had dreamt up countless of scenes in which Jakotsu would fall for her. But she didn't think that she'd have to approach him.

She had only 5 minutes to do this, before she had to meet Sango at the back gate so they could head over to some café for lunch. Taking a deep breath, she advanced towards Jakotsu, who was alone, reading something on the notice board, his bag slung over his shoulder.

She had practiced her "male" voice over and over again until it was perfect. Although it sounded only 65 like a guy's, she figured it was convincing enough.

"Yo, Jakotsu!" she greeted, slapping Jakotsu on the back. Going by how all the males in her school greeted each other, she hoped this wouldn't offend him in any way.

Jakotsu gave her that look, the one he always had on when he was checking out someone new. And a minute after, he gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Hi," he said, and wiggled his four fingers in a little wave. " What's your name?"

Kagome coughed. "Uh…Raito Eiri."

"Raito Eiri?" Jakotsu repeated; blinking his eyes twice. Then he grinned. "How'd you know my name?"

"I'm in your class," she mumbled.

"Aww… are you shy?" he poked her cheek and giggled. "You're cute."

She was sorely tempted to inform him that she DETESTED people poking at her cheek, but kept it in. If he thought she was cute, anything was worth it.

"So… uh… are you free tomorrow night, Jakotsu?" She had to ask. She was running out of time, and any moment now Sango might come storming back into the building and dragging her away.

Jakotsu tapped on his chin with one finger, and made a funny little 'hmm' sound. "Yeah," he finally answered.

"Would you like to erm – watch a movie and have dinner with me?" She knew she sounded like a retard, but hey, it was her first time asking a boy out.

He nodded in response, and winked. " See you then, Eiri-san!" he said, before walking away.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Having to use her male voice hurt.

"Eiri-san, eh?" came a voice from behind.

Sheepishly, Kagome turned around. "Hey, Sango."

"So, you've got a date with the clown tomorrow, huh?"

"He's not a clown!! He just likes make up, ok?" she huffed. It was natural for her to get angry whenever someone said something that wasn't nice about her crush.

"Whatever," Sango rolled her eyes, but smiled. " Let's go. I'm starved."

Kagome nodded. She hoped that tomorrow would turn out okay… it would be her first date dressed as a boy.

Sorry! I don't really like this chapter, but… anyway…erm… thanks for reading? And I hope I didn't bore you to death… you can hold me fully responsible… so sorry!!! But the date chapter will be "funner", I promise!!


	3. the date

Hmm… normally I'm the kind of author who'd not update if the reviews were few (I'm petty, I know…), but I don't know… somehow, when it comes to this pairing, writing becomes "funner" than it already is. Well, enjoy…

The place with really good sushi in Takashimaya, 7 pm.

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. It was 7.15 already, and he wasn't here yet. She began to wonder if there were other "places with really good sushi" in this mall. Well, if he didn't show up in the next minute, she was going to the ladies.

No one who looked even remotely like him appeared, so she thought it'd be okay for her to check her reflection in the washroom or something. She rounded the corner, humming to herself, when the door opened and she found herself staring at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu, in the ladies' washroom.

"Eiri- san!!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I think you're supposed to do your business there," he added in a whisper, and pointed to the mens' toilet, which was situated opposite the ladies'. Kagome blushed, and hurriedly entered the mens' washroom. "I'll wait for you outside!" Jakotsu called out, just before the door slammed shut.

She could feel her fellow toilet-goers (all 100 percent certified male) staring at her curiously, so all she did was wash her hands, catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and scoot out.

Jakotsu was wearing jeans and a tee, and though he looked pretty to Kagome, she thought it would've been rather obvious he was a guy and not a girl. So why hadn't anyone shrieked in terror and chased him out of the ladies' just now?

"Eiri-san! Let's go for lunch now, shall we?" he asked, taking her hand in his and surprising her.

She should've known he'd be open about it. Here was a guy who flirted shamelessly with all the guys at school and insulted any random girl he thought annoying. Why would he care if people saw them holding hands?

Eiri-san… Eiri-san… it was beginning to get annoying. She didn't even like the name Raito Eiri, it just came to her at that moment from who knew where.

They sat down and just took whatever they fancied from the sushi conveyor belt. " Say, Eiri- san…how come I've never seen you around before? Even though you're in my class at school?"

Kagome gulped. How could she worm her way out of this?

"Say aah, Jakotsu!" she said, and crammed some sushi into his mouth.

He swallowed, and gave her a weird look. "Um…so about my question…"

"No more sushi!" she interrupted, and motioned for the waiter to come over. "Bill, please."

Jakotsu opened his mouth to speak, but she cried, " The movie! Jakotsu, we're going to be late if we don't leave now!" And she virtually flung the money at the poor waiter. "I'm paying for this," she told a pleasantly surprised Jakotsu; grabbed his hands, and dragged him away.

"How was the sushi?" she asked, desperate to avoid his earlier question.

"Good, huh?"

Jakotsu smiled. "Yeah," he replied. "But-"

Oh no! Kagome was freaking out. She couldn't reveal her gender now, not now when she was enjoying herself. What was she to do?

"But you treated me like a girl back there," complained Jakotsu with a pout. " And you know I hate girls."

Kagome laughed. So that was what he was about to say. "Sorry," she apologized. "Well, how about if I treat you to popcorn to make up for it?"

"Ok!"

After the movie

The movie they'd watched together was Flushed Away. Not exactly what Kagome had had in mind (a rom-com perhaps; or maybe even Death Note?) , but still she had enjoyed herself.

"That was great, Eiri-san!" Jakotsu squealed, throwing the empty bucket of popcorn away. Kagome nodded in agreement.

" It's 9 plus now. Guess I'd better get going," she told him, as much as she didn't want the date to end.

Jakotsu scratched at his neck, and he was obviously blushing.

"Eiri-san…I …"

He looked so adorable, blushing like that. She never would've figured he'd be the type who blushed. But she felt herself blushing too, as he gripped her arm.

"I like you, Eiri-san," he confessed, looking her straight in the eye.

She had never been an initiative person (and she'd never kissed someone before), but this time it was different.

She found herself kissing Jakotsu, embracing him even, in public, when normally she would've been shy even to call out to a classmate when dozens of people were walking around her.

And it was nice, at least, until it ended.

Jakotsu grinned. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Eiri-san!!"

Kagome nodded.

It was going to be tough; telling him the truth; now that she knew he liked her back.

She could just imagine how much he would come to hate her.

Right there and then, she began to cry.

**Ugh… ran out of ideas… plus, I don't know how to write kiss scenes! All those 'tongues fighting for dominance' phrases I come across in fanfics…I think I'm like, 7 years away from being able to write that. Um… in the previous chapter I realized there's this sentence abt how much her voice sounded like a male, and it was supposed to be 65 percent, just that the percentage sign didn't show… **


	4. if only i could

**I just read the previous chapters and ugh… I feel like I can't write for nuts. There's this Creative Arts Programme in my school; and I highly doubt I'll be able to get in. I actually gave up on this fic, but well… I guess I should finish what I've started. **

**So… once again I'll apologize for not updating & for (possibly) making the story end up cliché and stupid. **

**Oh, um, Jakotsu & Kagome exchanged numbers when they went for the date…yes, sorry, didn't mention it before…**

3 things a girl needs when she's depressed:

Ice cream, chocolate, & her best friend.

The minute Kagome got home, she grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer & a Cadbury bar somewhere in the fridge, and headed for the sofa.

She whipped out her cell phone with a sigh.

She needed to call Sango, even though she'd most likely be lectured or given an immature "I told you so" as a response.

98765342…

She waited, listening to the phone ring, until she heard someone pick it up. Before that someone could even mutter a "hello", she began to rant.

"Oh my gosh, Sango! I'm doomed… I think he knows something's up. I mean, my voice cracks sometimes. Which normal 16-year-old guy still experiences voice breaking? And I hate the name Raito Eiri. It sounds so…ick. I should've asked you for your opinion before I decided to approach him… right?"

"Eiri-san?" came Jakotsu's voice from the other line, sounding completely confused.

OH. MY. (Insert** any word you want here)**

Kagome cleared her throat (it was a habit; she still wasn't used to automatically putting on her male voice) and prayed that he was too dumb to have caught whatever she had blabbered on about just now.

"Hi!" she said; attempting to disguise the obvious shakiness in her voice.

"Eiri-san…" Jakotsu's voice was suddenly all scratchy and soft. "You're a (bleep)-ing GIRL?"

Kagome froze. Okay, so he wasn't dumb at all. And boy, even when he sounded like he was about to cry, he could still swear…but that wasn't the point.

The point was… he knew she was a girl.

"Yes," she admitted, using her normal voice.

"You knew I hated girls! You're nothing but a filthy, sneaky, horrible, lying bitch!"

Filthy, sneaky, horrible, lying bitch.

She'd heard Jakotsu insult other girls before, but he'd never said anything mean to her (except for that Inuyasha incident).

When she had still been crushing on Inuyasha, he'd called her annoying, idiot and sometimes when he was angry, wench.

But it hadn't hurt as much then.

God, how it hurt _now._

" So what if I'm a girl? If you like me, it shouldn't matter at all," she choked out, trying her best to hold back her tears.

She had to be brave.

And that was when she heard sobs.

Jakotsu was crying.

"I liked you a lot," he was saying, " I liked you so much more than anyone I'd ever liked before. And I thought that maybe it was love, finally. But no, you turned out to be a freaking _girl." _He spat the last word out in disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry I was born a girl, okay?" Kagome yelled, fed up with how sexist Jakotsu sounded. "I'm sorry I pretended to be a guy just so I could be with you! I'm sorry for being so in love with you that I'd really become a guy, if I could…" and it was here that she broke down.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force every single tear possible out; and was just about to hang up when she heard him whisper:

"I wish you could."

_**YUCKS! What kind of crap am I writing nowadays? Horrid dialogue, zero vocab… no imagination? **_

_**I'm so sorry for killing you with this rubbish of mine. Silver Element (if you're still reading this… ) , I'm sorry for having so little confidence in myself & apologizing all the time, but I really do feel like my writing is pathetic… **_


End file.
